


Behind Green Eyes

by AmBunMustRun



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Beating, F/M, Forbidden Love, Mentions of Sex, Punishment, Starts as pre-Entity, There will be feels, Unhealthy Relationships, star crossed lovers, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmBunMustRun/pseuds/AmBunMustRun
Summary: All Caroline Hughes ever wanted was to support her parents after everything that they had ever done for her. Even if it meant going to work as a handmaiden for the MacMillan Estate. She didn't mean to fall in love. She didn't mean to make him fall in love, either. Especially given what their relationship was built upon.
Relationships: Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

"You are to tend to not only the estate as a whole like the other servants, but you are to also aide my son and I in several tasks, such as, but not limited to, waking up, getting dressed, bathing, and polishing our shoes so that we may look presentable in the face of company. You will be spending most, if not all of your time with Evan outside of waking me in the morning and tending to meals."

"Yes, sir."

"You are also to stay in the servants' quarters with the others. I know it should go without saying, however, you are one of the rare few who live in that small town nearby. So I thought it best to make you aware."

"Yes, sir."

"You will be paid once a month. Room and board are already accounted for, so you don't need to worry about any of that."

"Could I make a special request regarding my pay, sir?"

Archie MacMillan paused in his paperwork, pen lifted from the surface as to not deposit more ink into it, glancing up with steely eyes. Wary. Brow raised. "What sort of request?"

"Simply that my money go instead to my parents. They need it far more than I do."

The man tapped the tip of his ink pen to the desk slightly, a look of thought crossing his features. He then nodded after a moment. "I can make that arrangement," he mused. "I will still give you some of that pay, however, to account for any clothes or leisures you may find wanting."

Caroline bowed her head respectfully. "Of course, sir. Thank you."

"You will be starting your duties in the morning." Archie  reached into the top drawer of his desk before handing her a stack of papers, all carefully detailed and lined with schedules for not only himself, but for his son and the other servants. There was… quite a bit. "You will start by waking me at four in the morning. Evan at five. The others will have made and served breakfast by then. After breakfast-."

"I am to help in the cleanup, accompany Master Evan to the mines to oversee the workers for several hours, then return with him to the manor," nodded Caroline,  her eyes not leaving the papers in her hands, still continuing to scan through each one.

Archie narrowed his eyes. "Mind you not to interrupt again."

The woman  blinked some and looked up. Realizing what she did, she bowed her head once more. "My apologies, sir. I simply find myself filled with excitement over my new duties." She looked at him once more,  clutching the papers tight between her fingers. "If I may be excused, I would very much like to familiarize myself with the manor a tad before retiring for the evening."

"As you were."

With those words, Caroline left the man's personal study, exhaling a shaky breath she didn't even realize that she was holding  the moment the door was closed behind her. Archie MacMillan was a rather intense man, of that she had already been aware, but he seemed much more… severe than she had been anticipating. Despite it being just wishful thinking, the woman truly hoped that his son was not nearly as fierce as his father.

The woman felt her heart beginning to swell some, the tiniest hint of a small smile pulling at her lips. Caroline had been looking for some way to support her parents for the longest time. Sure, marriage was always an option, but no man interested her. Her parents never had it in them to try and force her. Not that it mattered. The lack of interest seemed to be mutual among potential partners.

Too smart, too clever, too educated. Too good for any of them, her father would scoff.

Besides that, she was getting to be much too old for that sort of thing, unfortunately. While eighteen was certainly not all that old, it was a time in which most women were married off or at the very least preparing for it.

But not her. Not Caroline.

So, becoming a servant of the MacMillan estate was easily the best option for her. It paid well, her parents wouldn't have to worry about feeding her and taking care of her, and they could live a comfortable life after at least a year of her working.

Her hopes were becoming a reality, and it made her unbelievably happy.

Feet tapping almost quietly against the wood floors, Caroline tucked a few strayaways behind her ear, taking in the manor in everything it was. It was large, beautiful… So grand and rich in art, paintings lining every wall. At one point or another, she spotted a grand piano, closed for the time being but certainly well used if the slightly tattered book of sheet music propped up on it was anything to go by. Somehow, she felt it didn't suit Archie,  the manor, but at the same time, he most  _ certainly _ seemed to be the type of man who would own such a place just to spite others due to their expectations of him.

So many doors, so many hidden adventures  and stories yet to have been told. If Caroline so desired, she doubted she could explore every one of them before her passing,  at least not in as much great detail as she so desired. She had no doubt that there were rooms upon rooms, just out of her sight.

That was when she reached the end of the long corridor, a single, ornate door standing out from the rest. The temptation to open it was beyond measure, to know what laid behind the beautiful wooden barrier already gnawing at her.

Hand outstretched, Caroline caught herself. Was this perhaps Archie's bed chambers? Or maybe even Evan's? She had not seen any other doors similar to the one before her on her walk. It surely had to be…

Taking a deep breath, the woman hesitantly rapped her knuckles against the door. She counted her rapid heartbeats as she silently awaited an answer. One, two, three, fo-.

The door opened.

Before Caroline stood an absolute  _ beast _ of a man, piercing emerald orbs boring into her skull in question. Not too much unlike Archie's own. His black hair was slicked back with a single, small lock of hair refusing to lay flat, instead hanging in front of his face ever so slightly. His square jaw clenched slightly before a low, rumbling voice left his throat, "Who are you?"

Caroline felt almost hyper aware of his intimidating presence now. She hurriedly curtsied. "M-my apologies, sir! M-my name is Caroline. I'm to be your new handmaiden starting tomorrow morn…"

Evan raised a sharp brow before humming in acknowledgement. "I see." He looked down the corridor some, as if checking to see if they were alone. "I believe it is safe to assume my father didn't give you a tour?"

"I thought it best to explore on my own so I didn't interrupt him," Caroline admitted meekly. "I find it relaxing to explore."

The man was quiet as he stepped out of his bed chambers, closing the door behind him and starting down the corridor. He paused a few feet ahead before making a small gesture for the woman to follow. Just two, small taps of his index and middle finger against his thigh.

Grass green eyes wide, a light dusting of pink coming across her cheeks, Caroline hurried to obey the silent order. He was a man of little words, she found. As he led her about the manor, nodding towards certain doors and simply stating what they contained, whether it be a washroom, a study, a library, or bed chamber, the woman found herself listening with great intent, committing every room to memory. There was so much, she learned, but there was still much more to be discovered.

"Caroline."

She froze and immediately looked up. Evan was looking at her expectantly. Had… had he asked her something?

"Y-yes, sir?"

He sighed slightly through his nose. "I asked if you had any questions."

"O-oh! Um…" Why was she stammering? Why was her face burning hot? Ugh, it was like something she read once in her mother's horrible novels! "The servants' quarters! I-I, uh, I would like a better idea of that area, if that's possible. I had… had been there this morning, but I’m afraid I don’t know how to get there from here..." Another servant had showed her there that morning, but she had been much too much of a bundle of nerves to remember much of the path there.

"I can take you there, but you will have to ask the others to guide you through it," Evan told her simply, turning back around and starting to walk again. "I'm not too familiar with that area, myself."

Caroline nodded hurriedly as she tried to keep in step with the man. She would definitely try to get her head in the right place where it belonged after she parted from him, of that, she promised herself. It was simply her finding him physically attractive. That was it. Nothing more, nothing less. She had simply been caught off guard! It wouldn't happen again.

She hoped.

Evan was quiet the entire walk to the servants' quarters, stopping a few steps from the door and turning to look at Caroline. There was a sort of… pensive look in his eye. It was gone before she could think too much into it. "I will see you in the morning, Caroline."

"Y-yes, sir! I hope you rest well!"

With a nod, Evan left, leaving the woman to calm herself alone. Caroline felt truly foolish for getting so flustered around him so easily! Truly, one of her mother's awful books. As long as she made herself rational and kept her heart at bay, the feelings would fade until she could be around the man without a single, unladylike thought coursing through her mind.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself and get her head where she needed it to be, at least for the time being, Caroline turned to face the door. The servants' quarters laid just beyond. She glanced over her shoulder to see if Evan was still there, but he was long gone. Steeling her nerves  and folding her list of duties, pocketing them , the woman gingerly pushed open the door.

She had been there in the early morning when nobody was really present to drop off her personal effects,  having already guessed that she would be expected to live there , but outside of that, she had not had the time to familiarize herself with her new home.

There were several servants going about their business, simply mulling about and talking amongst themselves. Some had bandaged arms, others had simply bandaged hands. Perhaps their tasks often got them hurt? Caroline didn't wish to pry, but the amount of medical gauze she was seeing… It worried her.

"Um… excuse me…"

Jumping slightly, Caroline turned some. Beside her stood a young woman, maybe a year or two younger than herself, wringing her dirty apron with bandaged hands. "O-oh! Hello! Pardon me, I didn't see you…"

"It's… it's alright," the younger woman assured. She wasn't quite meeting Caroline's gaze.

"Um… my name is Caroline. Caroline Hughes," the older said softly. "I'm new. I don't start until tomorrow."

"C-Claudette… Morel… I'm one of the gardeners…" the younger murmured. "S-some of the others saw you about earlier when you arrived… W-we wanted to greet you properly…" She turned, head bowed, leading Caroline down a ways. "I-I hope you… y-you find it nice here…"

Caroline offered a small smile, even if Claudette couldn't see it. "So far, I am," she assured. Sure, her new bosses were a bit… much… but! She was sure that it was okay, that maybe they would warm up to her the longer she spent time with them. She hoped.

The rest of the walk was quiet save for some worried mumbling coming from Claudette. The other servants didn't seem to pay it any mind, Caroline noticed. Perhaps it was normal for the gardener to be so anxious? She almost stumbled into the smaller woman when she abruptly came to a halt.

"I-I should warn you, they're a little… loud. My friends, I mean," Claudette stammered out, a hint of a blush coming across her dark cheeks. "Th-they're good people, even if they sometimes don't act proper…" She was wringing her hands again. "I-I hope they won't be t-too loud when they meet you…"

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Caroline assured with a small smile. Claudette visibly swallowed before nodding. She continued to walk the short distance that was left. "I-I'm back!"

A chorus of greetings resounded from a nearby small corner. "Claud! You're back and you brought someone~," smiled a red haired woman, her scarlet locks pulled into braids that rested over her shoulders. She stood, flattening down her simple dress slightly before approaching the pair, politely curtseying. "I'm Megan Thomas. Everyone just calls me Meg, though. I take care of cleaning the dining room and kitchens between meals." She grabbed Caroline's arm and gently pulled her close. "Come on, we want to make you feel at home!"

"You're gonna scare the poor woman," a young man snorted as Meg dragged Caroline over to the small group.

"Oh, shush, Jake! If I was gonna scare her, it wouldn't be by forcing her to interact with us."

"That would be how you scare Claudette," smirked the male, raising a brow. He then politely waved. "Caroline, right? I'm Jake, the handyman of the place. Or at least, one of them." He then jutted his head to the side at a fidgeting, pale male beside him, his gaze downcast as he wrung at a white apron. "That's Dwight."

"H-h...hi…" Dwight managed out, not glancing up from his lap.

"He's one of the cooks," Claudette supplied as she sat beside him, rubbing his back soothingly. She then glanced up at Caroline. "I-I forgot to ask you what your job will be…"

Caroline smiled a little, tilting her head a little to the side. "I'm going to be a handmaiden," she mused. "I'll be serving Master Evan more, but I am to tend to both of the MacMillans."

The four servants immediately looked at one another with alarm and worry.

"She doesn't know, does she?"

"Sh-she  _ did _ say she was new…"

"Who wants to break it to her?"

Dwight didn't speak up. Not right away. He was tense, looking away, biting his lip.  His wringing hands couldn't grip his apron any tighter if they tried.

Caroline couldn't help but notice his odd behavior.  All of their odd behaviors. "Is there something I should be made aware of?" she questioned with a raised brow. Her eyes were on the fidgeting male.

As if feeling her gaze, Dwight stammered out, "You're gonna… g-gonna get hurt."

"I'm going to get hurt? Whatever do you mean?"

"Our Masters… they are…"

"Abusive."

The woman frowned deeply at that. No, no, surely not! Surely this was just them trying to scare her. A little bit of gaslighting, planting paranoia in her mind just so that they could see her flounder about, thinking she was walking on eggshells. But then again, they  _ had _ been rather intense men… But without proof, she wasn’t keen on just simply believing in their words. Although… a lot of the servants she had seen thus far  _ did _ have a lot of gauze about their bodies…

“We know you probably don’t believe us,” admitted Meg with a sigh,  as if she had read the woman's mind, “but just know, you should still be careful. Just in case…”

“As… as long as you follow their orders to the T, you should be okay,” Claudette hummed as she  continued to rub Dwight’s back,  rubbing small circles in the clearly tense flesh .

“I will… try my best to exercise caution,” assured Caroline softly. Glancing at a nearby clock, she tensed. She clapped her hands together then, offering them all a small smile. “It was certainly a pleasure to meet you all, but I’m afraid that I must retire for the evening. I have to get up early, after all!”

“Oh! Right. Just be careful to not get lost in the morning!” Jake chuckled.

After bidding everyone farewell, Caroline hurried off to her personal cot, a ways away. It was simple and plain, her belongings resting beside it in a leather satchel. She had dropped it off earlier that morning, having already made plans to live within the manor. Simple and plain, much like herself. Delight swelled inside of her heart despite the simplicity of it all.

She had a way to support her parents at long last…

Despite that, however, there was definitely a sense of dread trying to trickle in. Doubt stemmed from the words of the other servants ate away at her joy, trying to make her wary and nervous... 

But it had to be alright.

Right?


	2. Chapter 2

Her first day. Her first official day. The woman had barely slept a wink since she laid down the night prior, all too eager to make a good first impression on the men of the manor. She had even gotten up early, forsaking what little sleep she could have gotten (not that she would have gotten any in the end, she was sure of that) to aid in the kitchens ahead of time. When the time came close to four, Caroline hurried to wake Archie, knocking politely on the door before entering. He was easy enough to wake, she found, simply speaking for him to wake and finding that he had.

A light sleeper, she noted. She appreciated that greatly. After aiding him in dressing proper for the day, he dismissed her. She still had plenty of time before she needed to wake Evan, so she settled for sweeping the halls for the time being. They were surprisingly well swept. The other servants must have been rather good about keeping things clean. Either that, or the MacMillans were rather well and good about not tracking filth about. As to be expected of men of their kind. So from sweeping to dusting, Caroline went, finding that in this task, she was able to be useful. As the clock ticked ever closer to five, she made haste to Evan's room. She hoped that, in regards to his father, Evan, too, was a light sleeper.

He was not.

Instead, Evan seemed to be the exact opposite of his father, much more akin to a bear in hibernation. And, like a bear, Caroline found herself anxious to wake him. But alas, she had a job to do.

When speaking to his slumbering form proved useless, the woman decided, instead, to gently shake him by the shoulder. The broad… shoulder… She quickly shook her head. "Master MacMillan? Master, please, I'm afraid you must wake up," she said in a soft voice. She received merely an agitated rumble in response.

At least it was something.

With a quiet huff, she shook him a bit more roughly. “You need to wake up. You have to oversee the mines today and I’m to accompany you.” When he still refused to wake, Caroline placed her hands on her hips. She pondered how else she could wake the man, clenching her jaw and furrowing her brow in thought. Then her eyes landed on the pillow he was hugging so close to his head. With a flare of her nostrils, she gripped the corners of the pillow. “I’m sorry, but you need to…” She then pulled the pillow out from under his head roughly. “Get up!”

Evan woke with a start, a noise akin to a yelp leaving his lips. He shot up, the blanket falling from his naked back. It was muscular, surely from working in the mines alongside the others, if she had to make a guess. Toned... Handsome… There were some scars, too, that littered the expanse of flesh…

Caroline wanted so bad to slap herself. Not this again! She had never had any interest in a man before, especially like this! Perhaps it was just her nerves making her hyper aware of everything. It made no sense otherwise!

“I apologize, Master,” the woman informed him with a polite bow, holding the pillow against her chest. “You were being rather difficult to wake, so I did the one thing I could think of outside of simply pouring water on your head.”

“Why didn’t you just wake me normally?” Evan grumbled, sitting up more and rubbing at his eyes, the initial shock gone from his face.

“I tried,” Caroline informed him defensively. “I even tried to shake you awake. You simply refused to wake!”

“...Oh.” It was the only thing Evan said. He yawned and pulled the blanket aside, wearing nothing but sleeping pants underneath. He stood, stretching out his limbs, cracks and pops resounding followed by a delighted sigh once he finished. “I apologize, then.”

Caroline forced out a hum, trying to suppress the rather appealing thoughts surfacing in her mind. “It’s alright, Master MacMillan,” she assured softly. “Allow me to help dress you-.”

“I can dress myself,” Evan immediately stated, standing from the bed. “I know my father says that you must help me with every little thing, but please, with me, you don’t have to do too much unless we are in front of him.” He went over to his wardrobe. “I have dressed myself all these years, I will be fine for a while longer.”

His words made the woman hesitate. She then nodded, relenting. “As you wish. Do you want me to wait for you outside of your chambers?”

“To take me down to the dining room, I assume?” Evan watched as the handmaiden nodded and hummed. “Alright. Wait for me outside, I shouldn’t be long.”

Caroline obeyed, bowing her head politely as she stepped out of the room. She didn't have to wait long, just as Evan had told her. He stepped out, wearing brown overalls with green suspenders, dress short, rubber boots, and a simple white button up with the sleeves rolled up. The woman wanted to tell him to at least change the shirt, that it would get filthy in the mines, but she kept her mouth shut. As he walked past, he made that simple tapping motion that he had made before. A silent order to follow.

Thankfully, the handmaiden was willing to follow orders, dutifully falling in behind him.

Upon arriving in the dining room, Archie glanced up at the pair, humming quietly as he ate. "You're late." His words were definitely directed at Caroline.

Before she could even try to apologize for their tardiness, Evan shrugged and sat down by his father. "That was my fault. I kept changing my mind as to what I wanted to wear."

Raising a brow, Archie scoffed. "You know she's new, Evan. And you know that you're on a schedule. Do refrain from tormenting her too much in the future. Now, hurry up and eat. You need to oversee the mines today."

Evan nodded before beginning to eat. He spoke bits and nonsense with his father for a little while while he ate, taking his time. Caroline tended to both of them, serving them and refilling their glasses every now and then. Once both men had finished, Archie stood and went upstairs without a word. He must have been working from his study that day, Caroline mused to herself as she hurried to clean up a bit. Anything to make it a little easier for the others. Rather than rush her, however… Evan watched her quietly. His gaze followed her as she went to and fro before standing just as she finished.

"The mines aren't too far," he told the woman then, beginning to walk away from the table. Caroline didn't need the gesture to know to follow after him, relieved that she had finished making the table a bit easier to clean for the others, a small smile on her lips growing as she followed after Evan.

As they left the manor, walking down into and through the well cared for courtyard, Caroline noticed some… unsettling stares. It had been nothing at first, brushing it off as them trying to identify her since she was new.

But then, she realized, that the stares were not just aimed at her. They had been aimed at Evan as well.

Between the pair, Caroline could see the looks they were receiving, and she could decipher between emotions what each held. Fear. Distrust. Longing. Were they afraid of Evan? Did they not trust Caroline? Did they long for her position to escape their own…?

Almost seemingly brushing off the stares as though he never noticed them in the first place, Evan continued, "I haven't the slightest clue as to why my father has you accompanying me to the mines. It isn't hard to stand around all day and just make sure that everything is going smoothly." He shook his head. "Perhaps he just thought I'd like the company."

"I-if you… if you wish, I could attend to other tasks for you?" Caroline offered with a soothing tone.

The man paused before chuckling. "And make you do meaningless tasks when you can use the time to rest? No. It's quite alright." He offered the smallest of smiles at the woman then. "Just stay. Learn the trade."

The woman was taken aback. But how she could say no when he was offering?

Besides that, he made a fine teacher.

Days then turned into weeks. Weeks into months. Caroline had not been used to the workload at first, but she had gotten more than well accustomed to it with each passing day. She had even written letters home to tell them as much. She enjoyed the job, she enjoyed her friends among the other servants, and she most certainly enjoyed Evan's company. He was a kind man whenever his father wasn't around, she had written. Kind, creative, smart, charming…

It wasn't her minor crush talking. It was simply the truth.

There were definitely things she purposefully left out of her letters home, however. How Archie wasn't a good man to be around unless there were guests around. How the other servants were littered with cuts, burns, and bruises all over their bodies, well concealed with gauze all about. How she worried about her own safety at times. She purposefully left all that out so as to not worry her parents. After all, she was doing it all for them - she didn't want them to worry far more than they already did.

Late one evening, after laying Evan to rest, Caroline began another letter home in the comfort of her little area in the servants' quarters. Just another letter to let her parents know that she was still okay. That work was still okay.

"Caroline!" Jake hissed behind her. The woman physically jumped in surprise, not having heard the male approach. She turned to see an alarmed and agitated look on his face. "You were using the wrong hand!"

Blinking, Caroline looked. Sure enough, she had been using her left hand to write rather than her right one. Her parents had trained her to use both, not having nearly as much bias regarding it like many others did. She had been told to keep it a secret, of course, out of fear of being a victim of prejudice. She must have been rather lost in thought to have made such an error, even if she was in the comfort of her small corner where nobody else was.

"I, uh… didn't realize," Caroline told Jake meekly, fearing the worst. A fear instilled since childhood.

Jake sighed, approaching her. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Look, I don't care if you write left handed. You could write with your feet for all I care. But if Archie catches you-."

"He'll beat me."

"You caught on," Jake sighed. "I know, it's a bit of a nonsensical thing to be beat over, but they've beaten us for less. And… well…" Caroline watched as the faintest hint of a blush dusted across the male's cheeks, his gaze averting to the side as he shrugged his shoulders slightly. "As far as I know, you haven't been touched once. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

Caroline smiled. She still had her doubts that either Archie or Evan did such cruel things, firmly lacking all concrete evidence to prove anything of the sort. All the injuries she had seen could have easily been from something else entirely. She didn't know and she wasn't going to just believe the others. Not without proof anyways.

That didn't mean she didn't appreciate Jake looking out for her.

Of course, it made her wonder what else she could have possibly been doing wrong that could have potentially made her masters upset...

"Thank you," Caroline told the male. She swapped hands, turning back to continue her letter, knowing that perhaps that it was best for her to simply not focus on such silly thoughts. "I'll try to be careful from here on out."


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline found herself overthinking everything now. Every little action, every little gaze upon her person as she went about her chores and duties. She felt as though everything she ever did was turning out to be the wrong way to do things, that she would get the proof of the beatings firsthand just for one misstep that she didn’t intend. Careful, careful, ever so careful. She doubted that Archie had cared to notice her strange behavior, but Evan most certainly did. They spent most of their days together, after all. Frowning, once in the comfort and relative safety of the man’s bed chambers, Evan turned to look at Caroline. “Is something the matter?”

“H-huh?” the woman stammered, tensing up some. That only made the man more worried. She had looked fine, but… had she done something to upset his father? Had she been punished behind his back?

“Are you alright?” Evan tried again with different phrasing this time. “You’ve been acting… rather strange, as of late.”

Caroline quickly pulled on a smile and waved a dismissive hand. “O-of course! Wh-why would you think otherwise?” She didn’t seem to do well under pressure. Had Evan been his father, he would have pushed it until she said something to give herself away.

Thankfully, Evan wasn’t Archie.

“Did my father beat you?”

Caroline froze before looking down, fidgeting with her apron slightly. “So… He does beat the others…”

So Archie never touched Caroline. But she had suspicions. And by the forlorn look in her gaze and the sadness to her voice, she didn’t like the truth.

Evan sighed, running a hand through his hair, messing up the styling of it ever so slightly as some stray hairs fell in front of his face. “Caroline…” he spoke softly. When she didn’t look at him, he nudged her chin up with his knuckle ever so gently, making her look up. “I promise, you will never be beaten, at least not by me. If my father is present, though…”

Caroline swallowed before letting out a slow breath. “I can take it,” she told Evan firmly then. His brows shot up in surprise. She continued, “I don’t want you to be in trouble with your father. If you ever need to beat me to appease him… I can take it.”

“It doesn’t mean that you should,” Evan sighed, withdrawing his hand. He jumped slightly when the woman suddenly grabbed hold of his hand in both of her own.

“Just because I shouldn’t doesn’t mean it won’t happen,” she told him. “So… Just remember. You don’t need to hold back.” She let go of his hand then before bowing slightly. “I… I should help you to bed and retire for the evening-.”

“Go ahead and go to bed,” Evan informed her. He turned away then, beginning to unclasp his suspenders. “I can lay myself to rest.”

“Are you certain?”

“I am.” The suspenders came off, followed shortly by the unbuttoning of his dress shirt. “Sleep well, Caroline. Don’t fret so much over this matter.”

The woman relented, bidding the man a good evening before slinking out of the bed chambers. She had to suppress the urge to scream and jump when she was met by Archie’s cold gaze.

“Leaving without helping my son ready himself for bed?” he questioned. There was no true question. He knew what she was doing.

“It’s fine, Father,” Evan told the man without turning around. “I told her to go get some rest. She tried to help me, but I insisted.”

Archie watched Caroline for a moment before making a small noise of acknowledgement, stepping to the side and allowing her out of the room. She stepped out, trying not to scurry away from that accusatory stare. Once she left the room, she heard the door close. Glancing over her shoulder carefully, Archie had gone inside. The urge to find out what he needed to speak to Evan about this late at night gnawed at the woman. Perhaps it was about her? About the others? Or maybe it was even just about the mines and the business they ran.

Knowing better, however, the handmaiden took a deep breath and forced her feet along to her quarters. If it was important, Evan could tell her as much in the morning.

The following afternoon, Caroline felt… anxious. Something was wrong, and she couldn’t for the life of herself place it. It felt as though the other servants were anxious, too, which made her own suspicions grow. She had been cleaning in the massive hallways, merely chit chatting with the maid beside her just down a ways, when it happened. Jake had been passing through the halls as he normally did, tools settled in a bulging silver work box carried in hand, an exhausted look on his face. He had complained earlier that the plumbing had been acting up all across the manor, that he had been up all night just trying to repair the kitchen sinks and some of the toilets. He must have still been going at it, trying to fix up the last of the plumbing issues now so that he could get to rest early and make up for lost time. The other handymen had been trying to keep the workload off of his shoulders, but it did little to alleviate it for him.

He had walked too close to the side of the hallway and his toolbox bumped against a small table, the beautifully ornate vase atop it wobbling before beginning to fall.

Jake had frozen when he had bumped the table. Everyone’s heart shattered as the vase hit the floor, the noise resounding up and down the long hallway.

“Go,” hissed Caroline, pointing down one end of the hall. “I’ll take the fall. Just move it.”

“I can’t let you do that,” Jake hissed back, immediately setting to work on cleaning up the mess. “I told you, I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

Before Caroline could try to press the issue, they all heard calm, loud footsteps approaching. All of the servants paled. They didn't need to look to know that they were being approached by Archie. The scuttling of the broken ceramic pieces seemed far too loud for comfort.

"Which of you broke the vase?" His voice ehad been low. Even. Calm. The sheer terror the others were feeling felt obvious to Caroline. It must have been obvious to Archie as well.

"I-it… It was me, sir," Jake admitted, keeping his head bowed.

"Caroline, take Jake to see Evan, would you? Tell him he knows what to do." Archie continued then, walking past them and further down the hall. Caroline looked to Jake, then, feeling her heart weigh heavy at the fear written all over his face. His brows were knitted together, looking beyond pale with the slightest quiver to his jaw.

"I won't let him hurt you," Caroline whispered to the male, standing with him in her arms. "Come on…"

"You can't stop him…" Jake rasped. She had never heard him sound so small.

"You haven't seen me try." Caroline moved then, nodding back at the maid to finish cleaning up the mess. She took Jake down the hall, feeling her legs growing heavier and heavier with each and every step towards Evan's bed chambers. She felt Jake grow heavier in her arms as well. She swallowed thickly as they finally came face to face with the door. She glanced at Jake once more.

Downcast. Defeated. Subservient.

Caroline took a deep breath and opened the door. The moment her eyes met Evan's, a look of shock and dawning came over his own face.

She didn't even need to tell him what had to be done.

Jake came to stand in front of Evan, trembling in his boots as Caroline closed the door.

"Why?" Evan asked then.

"I… I accidentally broke a vase…" Jake replied quietly, wringing his hands.

Caroline felt her stomach in her throat…

"I… see…"

"I-it was an accident…"

"It wasn't him."

Both men immediately looked at Caroline. She had a rather… strange look on her face.

"What…?"

"I did it."

"Caroline-," Jake started, alarm coloring his voice.

"I accidentally knocked it over," Caroline continued. "Jake just happened to be passing by."

"What are you doing?" Jake questioned, turning to face her entirely.

The woman only smiled. "Telling the truth so you don't have to protect me."

"But-!"

"Enough," Evan stated firmly. He looked between the two of them before settling on Jake. "I know who really did it. One of you has to be punished, and…" He looked at Caroline before hesitating. He let out a heavy sigh. "That means I need to punish her accordingly."

Relief flooded the woman. She looked at Jake, taking his hands. "Go rest. If you run into Archie, simply tell him I tried to cover for you and I was found out."

"You can't be-!"

Evan lifted the male by the scruff of his top and forced him from the room before he could try to argue further. Once alone with the woman, he frowned deeply. "Why are you taking the fall?"

"Because he's still hurt from the last time. Hurt him too much and he'll break."

"And ultimately become useless," Evan supplied. He shook his head then. "I can't hurt you. I already promised-."

"I told you I can take it," the woman huffed. "Please. I don't want him to get hurt again."

Evan hesitated before swallowing, his Adam's Apple bouncing slightly before he drew back his fist. Then, with a swing, he landed a blow, square in her jaw. She stumbled back, hand immediately up to the injured area. It ached. It definitely ached. But… she managed to smile at him. Why…?

"Come on, is that the best you can do?"

"Caroline-."

"Evan." Her voice was stern… "Just do it. You're only going to hurt yourself more holding back."

Caroline was met with another punch to the jaw. And another to her stomach. He hit her, over and over, gripped her arm tight to keep her in place. He hurt her so much, blackening her eye and blotching her pale flesh with dark bruises and blood. By the time he had finished, she was a crumpled mess on the ground, panting, unable to move.

Evan knelt beside her, panic evident in his hesitant movements. He had only done what was needed, what he had to do to appease his father lest he get beaten himself… He hadn't meant to hurt her this badly… When he saw her try to stand, it hurt him. His father would have simply left her to struggle and get up, to suffer and hobble back to her quarters without help.

But Evan wasn't Archie.

Carefully lifting her, Evan laid her across his bed. He was careful as he undid her dress. "I know I'm not your husband, so I apologize in advance-."

"It's okay. I can tend to myself-."

"No. I won't let you when you can barely move." Evan gently rolled her onto her side. "So, please… Forgive me in advance." He shed the dress from her body, looking over her body to see exactly how much damage that he had done to her. Where she was pink and red from the freshness of it all, the man could see the purple beginning to bloom. He left the room momentarily before returning with a cold rag. "How can you be so silent when you're in so much pain?"

"Because the pain is nothing to me," Caroline informed the man with a slight shrug. Her arm tensed before relaxing. "Not when I know I protected someone else."

"Your body is responding the way it should, yet you don't make a sound. I… I must admit, I can't help but admire that."

A small smile came to Caroline's lips. "Would you admire it as much if I asked you to continue it?" When she felt Evan stop, she continued, "I can take the punishments for the others. What's one weakened servant compared to the rest? I'll heal faster than them since I'm younger than they are. I can handle it and they can come back to full strength."

"My father would figure it out. It wouldn't work," Evan frowned. "Besides, you shouldn't have to take their punishments just to protect them."

"Just… think about it, Evan. Please." The woman smiled ever so slightly before relaxing some. "May I be bold and… and ask that I stay in here tonight to rest?"

"I was going to ask that you would." Evan stood. "I'll get you some ice. Just rest. We'll… we'll discuss your idea at a later time."


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline woke in the wee hours of the morning, sore and aching everywhere. If this was what all the other servants had to feel… She would do her damndest to keep them from feeling that pain again. Whatever she could take for them, she would do so gladly. Slowly sitting up, she heard a soft snore beside her. Glancing down, she felt her cheeks burn at the sight of Evan curled up on his side, turned away from her as he laid atop the sheets. She felt guilty for stealing part of his bed, even if he had been the one to lay her in it. She quietly stood, stumbling slightly as her jello-like legs struggled to hold her weight. She donned her dress before slipping silently from the room, careful to make sure that nobody saw her leaving.

After a lot of stumbling and clinging to the walls, the woman finally made it to her personal cot, collapsing into it unceremoniously and sighing to herself. She had lied in part to Evan. The pain had been excruciating and she had struggled dearly to keep her pained noises down when he had tended to her. Yes, for the other servants, she could bite down those noises, try to pretend that the pain was nothing, but in the comfort of her own cot, alone without prying eyes, she could suffer and let herself  _ feel  _ everything.

"Caroline?"

The abruptness of Jake's quiet inquiry startled the woman slightly, her eyes shooting open to look at the male. "H-hi."

Jake came a little closer, swallowing as his eyes ran across her body, seeing the bruising and swelling where her skin was exposed. "I… I'm so…" He shook his head, dismissing his attempt to apologize. "Thank you. For doing that for me. Even though… even though you didn't have to."

The woman slowly sat up with a groan. "I didn't want to see you get hurt," she said simply. "You were already so tired from working. And… you were already hurt. There was no sense in forcing you into taking another punishment when you haven't even healed yet." She smiled despite the swelling in her cheek. It shot throbbing pain through her face.

The male wouldn’t meet her smile. “It wouldn’t have been the first time. I… I was more than willing to take the punishment, you know.” He then looked up at Caroline with sorrow filled eyes. “You were doing so well… They never wanted to hurt you before. And… And you went and  _ did that _ . For  _ me _ .”

“You’re a friend, Jake.”

“That’s no reason for you to do what you did. Just… Please, don’t do it again…” the male pleaded.

“I can’t do that, Jake.”

Jake wanted to argue, that much was obvious, but when another pained noise left the handmaiden, all fight left him. He shouldn’t have been throwing what she had done back in her face just because he didn’t agree with it. Sighing, he knelt beside her. “Let me tend to your wounds at least. I… I doubt you did a good enough job on your own.”

If he had known that Evan had been the one to tend to her the night prior…

Caroline merely nodded.

Over the following months, word had gotten around to all the servants of what Caroline had done for Jake. Thankfully, it never reached the ears of those above them. The woman, in light of her actions and in light of how she seemed to take charge of watching over all of them, making sure to help them minimize mistakes and minimize the chances of any one of them to end up on the bad sides of the MacMillans, was deemed the unofficial leader amongst the servants. What little sleep she was able to spare, she spent making sure that none of them messed up too bad, covering up for them and making certain to take the blame for any of them where she could. She couldn’t do it too much, after all, lest she get found out.

Those who were injured worst usually would have Caroline as a willing scapegoat in the end, just as she wanted. There was no sense in making any one of them useless and thus invoking further wrath.

After all, a useless servant was no servant at all. And despite the abuse and the pain, the job paid well enough that those affected couldn’t risk losing it.

Many of the servants were performing much better, as well, now that they weren’t in  _ total _ fear of Archie. That, and since they were healed up from their punishments. They would do their jobs in record times and actually have time to themselves later on, something that had been a rarity before. Why they had never thought to use a scapegoat for the pain before, they never knew, but they were glad that Caroline was around now to be that for them.

Some of the servants didn’t like that the woman would needlessly get herself hurt, however.

“Why are you doing this?” Claudette asked one evening, a frown deep seated across her features. “You… You’re just making it harder on yourself.”

Caroline sighed. This wasn’t the first time someone had spoken to her about it. And, to be honest, she doubted that it would be the last. “I can handle it,” she stated calmly as she placed her spot in her book. Being part of the working class, her father had taught her how to read and to write when she was just a small child. She had used reading as a sort of escape for herself, but in this moment, she couldn’t avoid the topic at hand, even if she wanted to. “I know it was the norm for everyone to be punished wrongfully for simple accidents and the like, as though we were nothing more than slaves, but-.”

“You changed that. And for what? It doesn’t change that we made mistakes. It doesn’t change that  _ someone _ gets punished for it,” Claudette told her, furrowing her brow. “You might think that… that you’re some kind of hero, but you’re human, Caroline.”

“Of that, I am aware,” the handmaiden frowned. “And I know what you’re going to say next. That my body will likely give out on me soon as retribution for my actions. And you’re right. It will. But for as long as it will hold, I will continue to do this.”

Claudette approached the woman and knelt down, hands placed on her knees. “Please.  _ Please _ , just… stop. Before that happens. You have so many people depending on you now, Caroline. Not just as a scapegoat but as a leader, too. If you can’t work anymore…” She looked away then, her sentence trailing off and lingering in the air.

Caroline gently placed her hands over the woman’s own, drawing her gaze back to her. “It won’t happen for a long time, I can assure you,” smiled the handmaiden. “Though I appreciate and understand your concern. I… will  _ try _ to take better care of myself.”

“That’s all I ask.”


	5. Chapter 5

“My father is beginning to suspect something is amiss,” Evan sighed one morning as Caroline helped dress him. He had injured one of his hands in the mine the day before and it hurt to do much with it. It was one of the rare few moments that he allowed the woman to help him dress. He much preferred to handle such things on his own, despite the pain, but she had insisted that he allow her this once. “I think he has noticed for a while, but only recently spoke out about it.”

“Changing anything that we’re doing now will only prove him right,” the handmaiden replied calmly as she buttoned his shirt. She had noticed many things about Evan in the months that she had been under his service. And in this moment, she was noticing the scars along his torso as she worked to cover him. Abuse from his father or working the mines, she hadn’t the slightest clue, though she wouldn’t have been surprised either way. Archie MacMillan wasn’t exactly the world’s best father, and the mines were a horrid place to be. If it wasn’t for his father wanting Evan to learn the trade himself, Evan likely would never be in the mines willingly. Scars would likely scare off any potential suitors in his future, thinking him a ruffian or an old soldier. Though, to her, the scars were a reminder. A reminder of where she was, who she served, and how cruel the world would often be. A childish part of her wanted to kiss the scars, like a mother to a crying child who had fallen while playing outside. She refrained. “As long as we continue to go about as normal, perhaps he will realize that his assumptions are unfounded.”

Evan was quiet for a moment before sighing. Caroline was a smart woman, he had come to realize. “Perhaps you’re right,” he murmured softly. Once Caroline finished, he stood, grabbing his overalls and pulling them on. As the handmaiden latched the straps and tightened them accordingly, Evan watched her. Everything she did was with a certain delicacy. Like she was afraid that one wrong move would break whatever she was holding. “You are very well spoken for someone of your class, Caroline.”

That brought the woman pause. Perhaps nobody had ever said that to her? Evan wondered if he had offended her. Though, a part of him could hear Archie scoffing and saying that was absurd, that she was beneath Evan and it didn't matter what she felt about what he said. She then smiled slightly, shaking her head. The small action relieved the man slightly, the chastising voice of his father gone. “My father was a good teacher. That’s all.”

“I see,” the man replied. He nodded in approval once he was fastened. “We will be skipping breakfast today. Father has guests over today, and he asked that I take care of things while he showed them about the estate.”

Nodding, Caroline felt a tad disappointed. She, naturally, would quickly eat with the others after breakfast was served whenever she chanced helping them clean up. There would likely be not even a morsel left if she didn’t swing in and eat something. At least she would receive lunch. Though it seemed quite far into the future to her rumbling stomach.

“Understood.”

As the pair stepped from Evan’s bed chambers, they kept a healthy distance apart, walking in tandem towards Archie’s office. In the distance, they could both hear hearty laughter and chatting. It was quite something to hear Archie speak normally, even a tad enthusiastically, but that was just a mask he wore in front of guests. It made Caroline narrow her gaze and huff quietly to herself. Evan didn’t seem to fare much better in reaction, glaring in the direction the noise was coming from. Jealousy? Or perhaps anger? Either emotion could have been bubbling up within him, and he was fully aware of it. Thankfully, as they entered the office, the noise was drowned out behind closed doors.

“You needn’t be with me all day if you do not wish it,” Evan told Caroline then. “I will simply be doing paperwork.”

“With all due respect, I would like to stay by your side.”

“You can barely stand.”

Caroline tensed at the man’s words. She had taken another beating for one of the servants the day before and her legs had been the victims. Bruised and sore, her legs ached with every step. She had done her best to pretend that she didn’t feel the pain, to pretend that she was quite alright, but it must have been just obvious enough for Evan to notice. “It’s nothing,” she tried to dismiss.

Evan raised his brows before scoffing. “Sit, at least. You can sit behind the door. If my father enters, it’ll give you cover to stand and pretend you’re grabbing me something.” When the woman seemed to hesitate, he nodded. “It’s alright.”

Hesitant, the woman did as she was told, sitting on the floor behind the door. She let out a relieved sigh and allowed herself a moment to rest. Evan was far too kind. Truly, if not for his features, she would have thought he couldn’t have possibly been Archie’s son. He often allowed Caroline to rest whenever they could get away with it, knowing that she wouldn’t heal well without it. Perhaps it was a form of guilt that he felt that made him encourage her resting, or perhaps it was simply his good heart. Either way, he was a good man. Even if often, Caroline wished to only prove herself strong.

Silence save for the scratching of a pen against paper settled in the room. Hours passed, and bit by bit, the stack of papers beside Evan grew smaller and smaller, getting signed one by one as the man read through each and every one of them. He had been nearing the end of the stack when he couldn’t take it anymore, setting his pen in its stand and sighing heavily, fingers rising to rub at his temples. His head was beginning to hurt and throb from the sheer amount of focusing he had done nonstop. “The words are starting to blend together…” he grumbled, looking over to his handmaiden. “Could you draw a bath for me, Caroline? I feel that I need to rest. Father should be pleased with what I’ve managed.”

“Are you certain?” frowned the woman as she shakily began to stand. "He will likely not like being left even a small amount of work after being with guests all day."

Evan frowned slightly. The woman was right. As always. Glancing at the papers, he hummed quietly. "I can tredge through these last few while the bath is being drawn. Just run the water a tad warmer than normal so that it will cool by the time I'm finished."

"Understood," Caroline told him with a polite curtsy. She quietly slipped from the room and began to make her way back to Evan's chambers, a bathroom connected to it for ease of access. However, as she neared, she paused, seeing Archie standing before the door. He had glanced over just in time to see her return to her previous pace.

"Ah, there you are. Is my son not with you?" Archie questioned, raising a brow as he turned to face the handmaiden.

Keeping her eyes low, Caroline struggled to find her voice. She had come to fear being near the man for he radiated power and demanded respect. "No. He is in the office, finishing paperwork."

"I see," hummed the man, looking up in thought. It was an act. Caroline could tell. He knew fully well that Evan was still working away. "I suppose I did ask him to handle things earlier. And there  _ had _ been quite a bit of work to be done." He lowered his gaze back to her. "Did he send you to retrieve something?"

"He asked that I draw him a bath," the woman informed him. "He is almost finished working, and he wished to relax."

Archie raised a brow. "When he still has more work to be done?" he questioned. He scoffed. "Of course. He likely thinks the paperwork is the worst of it. Go ahead, draw his bath, but wait here for him. I will go speak to him." With that, the man started to walk away, passing the handmaiden. He paused after a few steps and glanced back. "Do take your time. I understand that after yesterday, your legs may not be able to handle your weight much further." He let out a low, spine chilling laugh before continuing down the hall.

Caroline felt sick.

Slipping into the chambers and sliding into the bathroom, the woman couldn't shake the awful feeling that had washed over her. The calm before the storm, she felt. She drew the bath, making sure it was a tad warmer just as requested. Once finished, she turned off the faucets and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

The water had gotten cold.

Caroline drained the tub and started to refill it when Evan finally entered, bags under his eyes and hand rubbing his throat. When he saw the worried gaze of his handmaiden, he waved a dismissive hand.

"My father tried to get me to admit to using you as a scapegoat," he explained. "We ended up in a yelling match. He… he says that he'll be keeping a much closer eye on the other servants to ensure punishment is dealt accordingly and properly…"

"I… I will make certain to warn the others," Caroline said softly. "Though… they have been getting quite better about not making as many mistakes, so it shouldn't be too much of a problem."

Evan unbuckled his overalls and sighed. "He will likely have me do the punishments, as he has been having me do. But I fear he will make them more harsh. And I fear that if I must do so, I will break and harm someone far more than necessary."

"Perhaps… you need an outlet to relieve you of your bottled up emotions?" Caroline offered as she stood, going over to the man and helping him undress. She politely looked away as he finished and slipped into the tub. "I could provide massages to ease your muscles? Or a pillow to yell into?"

"I fear neither option will help me much," admitted Evan as he started to wash himself.

"Then… why not simply take it out on me?"

That brought Evan pause, looking at the woman in utter confusion and bafflement. "What?"

Caroline tended and glanced away, ringing her apron ever so slightly. She looked… surprised at her own words. "I could allow you to take your stress out on me," she repeated after a moment. "Haven't I already proven more than enough that I can handle whatever you throw at me?"

"Yes, but… I shouldn't," Evan informed her with a deep seated frown. "I could very well kill you if I did that."

"Not if it was bit by bit. Just enough to ensure that you won't hurt the others as much as you fear."

Why? Why did she allow herself to do this? Was it because she was altruistic? Empathetic? Perhaps even masochistic? She allowed herself so much suffering with little to no rest just for the sake of her fellow servants. Evan couldn't help but want to ask her why, to ask her just what she got out of all of the pain, but his words were caught in his throat. For the time being, he allowed himself to mull over his thoughts, narrowing his eyes slightly as he continued to wash himself.

Were all women this confusing? Or was it simply Caroline?

Once he finished his bath, he had the woman wait out in the bed chambers, wishing to try and redress himself. He had been able to fasten his overalls, but buttoning his shirt had been too much of a hassle.

Evan settled for letting his shirt stay open.

Stepping from the bathroom, he looked Caroline up and down. She was already so sore and beaten as it was… but he knew that she had endured far worse. He wanted to say no, to tell her to forget her crazy idea of having him hurt her further.

But they both knew that he needed an outlet.

"Forgive me," Evan told her, making certain she heard it before hitting her. She had stumbled, but she still stood, eyes wide before relaxing. She nodded once, and that was all Evan needed.

His fists connected with her body over and over, his hands clawing and gripping, bruising her and drawing blood. He had her gasping for air as he choked her, anger and rage slowly beginning to fill through his veins. Years of hatred towards the man his father was and how he never could be himself as long as his father lived were being poured into every hit, every touch.

When Caroline had choked out for more, more of his abuse, something snapped inside of Evan.

Kissing, rough and bruising, clothes being discarded, more intimate beatings and angry touches… They had little care as they joined, every thrust of Evan's hips against Caroline's own enough to make her fear for her pelvis. She had left her own fair share of marks on his body, crying out from him biting her shoulder and keeping her in place that way as he slammed harder into her.

When they finished with Evan spilling inside of her, they were both heaving, trying to catch their breath. Caroline ached worse than ever before, knowing full well that her body would not allow her to move the next day. Exhaustion washing over them both, they both glanced at one another.

Had they truly coupled with one another…? In such a horrid way?

It wasn't healthy.

It wasn't healthy to allow Caroline to hurt so much. No matter her reasons.

And it wasn't healthy for Evan to indulge her to vent out his own frustrations.

But it was too late.

Curling weakly onto her side, Caroline rolled over and laid her head on Evan's chest. They wouldn't be the same after this. That they both knew. But as Evan wrapped his arm around her protectively, they both silently agreed that it didn't matter.

What's done is done, and they had to live with the consequences.


End file.
